Epílogo de una relación
by NecroOwney
Summary: "Es doloroso decirle adiós a alguien que, aunque te hacía daño, también te hacía feliz. Me despido deseando que hubiéramos dejado de lado nuestros intereses y orgullo para poder escucharnos el uno al otro. Para que lo último que escucháramos, no fuera una despedida." Pareja: NijiHai


Notas y advertencias: Esto es sólo una historia corta, les recuerdo que los personajes de Tadatoshi no me pertenecen! Como detalles de la historia, está toda narrada en el Point of View de Haizaki, y lamento bastante todo el posible OoC que leerán (?)

—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Él y yo comenzamos a salir hace varios meses, por cuestiones del destino habíamos comenzado a salir después de clases por motivos que apenas y entendíamos, al principio sólo nos veíamos como resultado de los castigos que me imponía al faltar a prácticas y partidos, no pasó mucho hasta que esas salidas constantes fueran descubiertas por los demás miembros del equipo, me resultaba incómodo dar explicaciones, pero a Nijimura no le importaba dar sus propias razones con cinismo y descaro, después de todo " _¿Acaso estamos haciendo algo malo?"_ me suspiró con una risa, fue inevitable contestarle de la misma manera.

A nadie le sorprendió el hecho de que estuviéramos saliendo, la gente se enteraba de a poco, los más sorprendidos fueron los miembros del club de basketball. Cada uno tenía su opinión y demostraba su apoyo o desagrado a su manera.

 _"¿Ehh? ¿Niji-chin y Zaki-chin están saliendo? No lo esperaba"_

 _"¡Pero Murasakibaracchi! ¡Era obvio que eran el uno para el otro!"_

 _"Las cosas terminaran siendo un desastre"_

 _"Akashi, no deberías ser tan negativo, se te escurren los celos"_

 _"Aomine-kun tiene razón, aunque se supone es Nijimura quien cela a Haizaki"_

 _"¡Kurokocchi conoce muchos chismes de ambos!"_

 _"Cierra la boca, Kise"_

 _"¡Midorimacchi, que cruel!"_

Suponía que las cosas iban de manera correcta, el cariño y el tiempo que pasábamos juntos se volvió para mí una vida normal y tranquila, formábamos parte de la existencia del otro y compartíamos lo que más anhelábamos ambos, compañía. Si podía estar junto con él no había necesidad de volver a casa, aquel lugar donde en rara ocasión veía a mi madre y mi hermano había abandonado al primer momento que tuvo oportunidad.

Siempre fue la familia aquello que complicó tanto las cosas. Su padre cayó enfermo gravemente, en su último año de preparatoria, apenas tuve la oportunidad de verlo y aparentaba siempre tener un pésimo humor. Eso a mí mismo me irritaba, se creía la única persona con problemas sobre este mundo mientras que a mí me expulsaban de lo único en lo que había sido bueno gracias a que Akashi se había convertido en el nuevo capitán por su culpa, Nijimura que había sido todo lo que aspiraba, se convertía de pronto en mi peor maldición.

Tuvimos que distanciarnos, estaba tan enojado con toda existencia que comencé a volverme violento, a alejarme de Nijimura también, algunas veces daba la apariencia de que él sentía lo mismo, pero le hablaba tan poco que ni siquiera podía saber. La enfermedad de su padre, los asuntos de la familia, las promesas rotas y nuestro distanciamiento. Se negó a escucharme aún con tantas cosas que albergaba y ansiaba poderle decir. No dude en enviarlo al carajo, oh, vaya error de la decisión inoportuna.

No nos habíamos comunicado desde hacía tanto tiempo que me sorprendió recibir un mensaje suyo en la madrugada, preguntándome si es que quería que él y yo habláramos, " _Eres un imbécil, Nijimura_ " claro que no deseaba hablar con él. ¿Qué más podría decir después de que me dijo que soy una decepción?

A pesar de siempre haber sabido que soy decepcionante, continúa siendo doloroso que aquella persona que más aprecias lo diga con desdén y despecho. Merezco estar enojado con él por la manera en que me ha tratado, me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera me conoce en realidad, de que no podemos soportarnos mutuamente cuando estamos de mal humor, y que Nijimura mucho menos puede hacer el mínimo esfuerzo de intentar recuperarme. Es egocentrista esperar algo así, pensar que merezco exigirlo después siempre fui yo cuando se tuvo que disculpar cuando algo iba mal, después de ocho llamadas que le hiciera y me dejara esperando sólo para el buzón de voz.

Me pidió (o más bien declaró) darnos un tiempo, pero para mí esta es la manera más cruel de decir que una relación merece terminar, ¿para qué continuarla en realidad? ¿Importa si en verdad lo quiero? Él nunca me querría de la manera que a mí me gustaría, lo que más duele es el hecho de que me dejará ir tan fácil, que esté tan enojado y sea tan egocentrista como para olvidar preguntar un _"¿es en serio?"_ o _"¿por qué?"_ cuando sugerí que deberíamos terminar.

Quizá siempre todo ha sido culpa mía, no estoy hecho para dar cariño.

Lamento mucho la actitud que a veces tiene, el autoritarismo que carga junto con su brusca madurez, porque nada me hubiera animado más que arreglar las cosas y aún más que eso, que se hubiera dado un momento por escuchar lo que deseaba decirle después de tantas llamadas que no contestó. Creía que me conocía, pero en ningún momento fue así. Yo no tengo nada más que decirle, la situación me entristece, aunque no lo suficiente.

Solté varias lágrimas algo forzadas, tendré que tragarme varios recuerdos y terminaré dando excusas a la limitada gente con la que habló acerca de porque ya no veo más a Nijimura, porque ya no volveré a verlo, porque no le hablo más, porque el ya nunca vendrá a casa.

Me llevó buenos recuerdos, con la añoranza de que quizá en el futuro se arreglen las cosas, de poder salir de preparatoria y volver con él, aunque eso no quitaría lo mucho que mi ilusión ya ha sido destrozada, ¿a quién le preguntaría si lo que hice fue lo correcto? La única persona a la que le daba mi confianza decidió irse, dejando una estela arcoíris tras de sí.

Quedo apenado con su familia más que con la mía, ya que con Nijimura compartía una familia que constaba sólo de dos personas; quedo solo para Halloween y Navidad, sin alguien que celebré mi cumpleaños ni con quien compartir soledad y amor. Engañaría si digo que lo que sentí por él fue amor todo el tiempo, pero a mí con sentirlo me bastaba, estar juntos, _sentirnos juntos._

Ya lo siento lejos, aún siendo que apenas van tres semanas de la graduación y un mes sin verlo. Me incomoda el hecho de que en el fondo le deseo que pueda encontrar a la persona correcta, y al menos me siga guardando en sus recuerdos, conservo las mejores palabras que me dijo antes de comenzar a pelear " _Puedes comentarme las cosas que acosan tu pensamiento"_ La tranquila voz de Nijimura susurrándome que todo estaría bien, y siempre sería alguien en quien confiar, duele que resultara ser una mentira. Que yo nunca pudiera comentarle aquello que me dolía y me incomodaba, que se negara a escucharme si estábamos enojados. Cuando él era lo único que me hacía falta. Que apenas conociera mis sueños e ilusiones, pero que al menos intentara hacerse creer a si mismo que se interesaba por mí, que quería protegerme y llevarme por un buen camino.

Es doloroso decirle adiós a alguien que, aunque te hacía daño, también te hacía feliz. Me despido deseando que hubiéramos dejado de lado nuestros intereses y orgullo para poder escucharnos el uno al otro. Para que lo último que escucháramos, no fuera una despedida.

"Hasta luego!"

"Adiós."

Adiós Nijimura.

Nijimura fue a América cuando se graduó. Yo teñí mi cabello al salir de Teiko, mirando con desprecio en el espejo un reflejo de ojos grises con cabello negro, decidí que habrá alguna manera de cambiar la forma en la que me veo. Para no verlo nuevamente.

 _El amor es una forma de prejuicio. Tú amas lo que necesitas, amas lo que te hace sentir bien, amas lo que es conveniente, ¿Cómo puedes decir que amas a una persona cuando hay por ahí diez mil personas en el mundo que amarías más si las conocieras?_

 _Pero nunca las conoceremos._

 _Charles Bukowski_

—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~—~

Fin! Cualquier parecido con la realidad o mi situación actual es pura coincidencia xD He estado con la melancolía de escribir algo trágico-realista. Resultó siendo algo así como una introspección llena de recuerdos.


End file.
